The Aftermath of Ooo
by Akunandorf
Summary: Now that Golb was gone, it was time to rebuild. Rebuild not just all that got destroyed, but relationships too. Without a place to live after the treehouse got trashed, Finn and Jake will have to find a new place to live, and face new challenges that come along the way. Emotional challenges. Oh boy.
1. That's a lot of Damage

Golb was gone, and Betty too, cause that happened. Things turned out surprisingly well and uh... Finn and Jake kinda… Didn't have a place to live. They tried to go back to the tree, but it was too small. PB tried some science junk to make it grow faster, throwing a green smelly vial on the ground near it, but it didn't do anything. No science, and no magic worked. It looked like it was gonna grow at it's own pace, so they decided to just wait.

The pair needed a new place to live though. At first they were gonna live in the Candy Kingdom, but all of their gold was destroyed along with the treehouse, so that idea was poot. The heroes may have helped to save Ooo, but apparently PB couldn't give them a pass. It's alright though, Finn and Jake didn't hold it against her. So then the brothers tried Lady's place, and sure it could fit Jake and her, but it would've gotten a little crowded with Finn there too. Jake stayed though. He wanted to spend some time with Wifey. Finn fully supported his bro. He knew what it meant to make your girl happy. So now it was time for Finn to leave the nest. To find his own way.  
Oh boy.

The human boy was walking around the grasslands, looking around for somewhere cozy. He was a man now. A big boy, Of course he could find his own place.

Now that he thought about it, this reminded him of the time him and Jake were thrown out of their house by Marce-

"Oh. Oh yeah, Marcy!

Running through the plains, he tightened his grip on his stuff with a smile. Reaching the cave, Finn jumped to the top of the steps to the door and knocked.

"Bonnie, don't tell me you forgot your hairbrush again!" Yelled Marceline through the closed door. Opening it, she saw Finn smiling up at her. Raising an eyebrow, she smirked.

"What's up Hero?"

"Nuthin much Marcy, I was just asking if I could live with you."

Blinking twice slowly, she moved from the entrance for Finn to come in.

"Uh… Why?"

Finn shrugged and put his stuff down on the floor.

"Well ya know the treehouse got trashed. And Jake wanted to live with Lady, and three is a crowd ya know. And we tried the Candy Kingdom first, but PB wanted us to pay, and all of our gold is kinda gone." Finn was twiddling with his fingers.

"And while I was looking for a place, it reminded me of when you kicked us out of my...I mean...yours...I mean my house. So I thought I could return the favor ya know?" Finn said smiling.

Marceline floated in the air, scratching her chin.  
"I mean... I don't mind you living here. You're like, one of my best friends… But... I don't know Finn. I guess you can stay here. But we gotta set up some ground rules first dude."

Finn nodded, sitting on the floor crossing his legs.

"Shoot."

"Ok then. Rule #1. You get your own groceries…"

Marceline tapped her chin a few times.

"...and mine. Ok, Rule #2. When Bonny is here, just… Don't be weird man. Kay?"

Finn laughed and beamed at Marceline.

"Marceline, I am the definition of classy. A real classy fellow I am. Don't you worry bout a thing… M'lady."

"Heh. Right. And uh, Rule #3... "

Marceline smiled deviously and floated close to Finn's ear, lifting his hat out of the way.

"... No tongue."


	2. Getting Settled In

Finn was rummaging through the rubble, humming to himself while doing it. He was getting some stuff, well, anything he could really to make himself feel at home in Marceline's place. So far he'd found 4 blankets from his bed, Scarlet who was surprisingly undamaged. Then again, she always looked damaged. And he found a picture of Himself, Jake, PB and Marceline together. Smiling. Smiling back at it, he removed the picture from it's damaged framing and delicately held it in his pocket.

"**Good enough I guess,"** Finn thought to himself. The more he thought about it, the more he assured himself.

"**Yeah. Yeah, yeah yeah! It'll be fine! I've lived there before, I'll just make it feel like… A beach house! In a cave! With a Vampire girl!"**

"**..."  
**"**Yeah!"**

Walking away from the treehouse, Finn looked to see Jake stretching toward his side.

"You sure you're gonna be alright by yourself dude?" Jake asked Finn, walking beside him.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it. It's a new experience Jake, and I am all for those." Finn said proudly, his chest inflating dramatically.

"Alright, alright. Well keep me posted how it goes alright?" Stretching up toward the stratosphere, Jake gave a thumbs up to Finn and left towards Lady's house. Almost right out of earshot, he yelled one last thing to Finn.

"_I'll see tomorrow for lunch time okay?!" _he yelled. Finn gave his bro a thumbs up back, and with that, the duo parted ways for the day.

Making his way to the cave, Finn looked up at the house that was going to be his new home for the next… Months? Years? Who really knew. Taking a deep breath in, he opened the door and walked inside. There was Marceline watching a movie, floating above the coach. She gave him a quick wave and refocused her attention on the movie immediately after. Simon was there too. In the kitchen, and there were a lot of papers scattered around. He saw Finn walk in, and waved at him to come closer.

"In a sec, lemme drop off my stuff!" said Finn. Putting his backpack on the ground where he was standing, he looked back at Simon.

"Comin."

Ducking under Marceline's field of vision to the TV, he made his way to the kitchen, and was now in full view of the mess he made.

"Woah Ice K- Simon. You've been busy."

Simon adjusted his glasses and gave a small chuckle.

"Yes it would seem so. Don't worry, I told Marceline I'd clean it up when I'm done. I just needed… I just needed to get my thoughts together. Get everything organized. You understand Finn."

Finn scratched the top of his head and pretended to be contemplating.

"...Nope, don't got a clue. What's all this for?" He asked. Looking down, he saw a number of equations, a lot of numbers he thought were too big for paper, and what looked like a map of the universe.

"Well I've been doing a couple of rough calculations, nothing fancy mind you, but I believe there's a way to bring Betty back! You see Finn, if you look at this map I've drawn out, I seemed to recall in the Enchiridion it speaking of a being of immense power that lives in the exact middle of the Multiverse. Here's where it gets crazy kiddo, I'm thinking that the center of the Multiverse... I'm thinking it's home to a Wishmaster! Now I know that seems preposterous but-"

Finn held out his hand, interrupting Simon in the middle of his sentence.

"Dude, why didn't you hit up me or Jake earlier? We know the guy. I'm pretty sure he's like, Jake's best friend. Him _and_ Cosmic Owl I guess too but he seems more like a third wheel than anyth-"

"_All my calculations were for nothing…_" Simon muttered to himself, running his hands through his hair.

"W-Well this is great! Astounding! We must go there now!"

"Nope. Sorry, I gotta get settled in. We can go tomorrow. Trust me, Prismo isn't going anywhere."

"You're on a first name basis with him too? Finn, you never cease to amaze me. Alright then, but first thing tomorrow!"

Winking and pointing his two fingers at him, Finn back flipped out of the kitchen just in time for Marceline's thrilling experience to end. She yawned and grumbled, floating over to the movie tape, ejecting it, and hucking it into the trash.

"Well _that_ was horrible. Wasn't even funny bad." Marceline mumbled to herself.

Finn smirked and elbowed his vampire friend.

"If you thought that was horrible, you clearly haven't seen Heat Signature 3. The uh, rebooted version. Mega-bad."

Marceline raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"You still watch them?"

Finn blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
"Well uh… Any that I can find. Ever since we stopped really… Hanging out… It's not as fun to laugh-watch them anymore. And between you and me, I think Jake actually likes them. You know he cried when Angelica died?"

"Dude. No way." Marceline cackled and spun around in the air.

"Well now that you live here dweeb, that's an easy problem to fix." She told Finn as she snatched his hat away and ruffled his hair. Looking at the hat, she frowned and tossed it back to him.

"Sorry about… not being the best friend. You mean the world to me dork, don't you forget that." She told him, giving him a quick hug.

"Heh. It's no thing Marceline." Finn said looking down at his feet after she let him go.

"By the way, I was wondering. We never really went over where exactly I'm sleeping. So uh, where exactly am I sleeping?"

Marceline stretched her back and cracked her fingers.

"Well I am glad you asked, cause _I_ have been working on something just. For. You." She told him excitedly. Floating over to the coach, she raised her hands in the air, and began chanting a few incantations, and before Finn knew it, the couch began to contort and change shape. Demonic screams filled the living room, and in the blink of an eye, the couch was now…

A bed.

"Ta-da! Waddaya think? I just reinvented sofa beds! Well a little more demonic sofa beds but beggars can't be choosers ya know. Oh, and watch this!" She exclaimed, flying over to a lever on the side of it.  
"Pull this and…" Pulling it, the bed once again screamed terribly, until it was once again a sofa.

"...ya got your favorite rock hard couch back. Be honest, is it my finest work or what?" She cranked the lever again, reverting it to a bed.

Finn slowly walked over to the bed, looking over at the fleshy leather of the exterior, and the teeth that seemed to spout from the sides. Walking over to his backpack on the floor, Finn pulled out the few blankets he recovered from the rubble and put them on the demon bed. Turning his face to Marceline, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Dude… It feels like home already."


End file.
